


Happier Days

by KatieComma



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Shameless porn.Mac tops one night.That's it. That's the whole thing.





	Happier Days

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write top!Mac... 
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> But it definitely was a challenge.. and let's be honest he's still REALLY a bottom...
> 
> Also: apparently all I can write is porn lately.
> 
> Also also: not beta'ed. All mistakes are pure me. But let me know about them so I can fix them please.

For once, it hasn’t been a long day. For once, they’ve been lounging around all day, gone for a short hike, watched some TV and haven’t been fleeing from bad guys and getting shot at. It’s been a good day.

A good day that only gets better when Mac finishes his shower and wanders back into his bedroom to find Jack still naked, laid out on the bed; face down, arms under his head like a pillow, face turned to the side. Most importantly the beautiful backside of his body is on full display.

“You got far,” Mac jokes as he continues to towel his hair dry. 

Having showered before Mac, Jack followed his tradition of “air drying the rest of the way” and fallen onto the bed.

Jack makes a noise that indicates he’s either half asleep or just really relaxed.

Mac tosses his towel aside and just can’t resist. He crawls up over Jack, tickling skin with his finger tips as he goes.

Jack makes happy sounds that still don’t form words.

Mac plants a soft kiss on on Jack’s lower back, before he crawls all the way up to straddle Jack and look down at the beautiful man underneath him.

“What are you up to?” Jack mumbles from where he’s still resting comfortably, eyes closed.

“Nothing,” Mac replies. He lets his hands trace the beautiful lines of Jack’s body. Muscles that stretch from his lower back up to his shoulder blades. His shoulder muscles are on full display from the way he’s got his arms spread, and Mac just marvels at the beauty of the body underneath him. The strength and the scars. Here and there across Jack’s back are puckers of scar tissue. Mac gives these equal attention with his fingers, touching each one and feeling those little places that have almost taken Jack’s life.

“Don’t feel like nothin’,” Jack replies after a few minutes. “Feels like a whole lotta somethin’.”

Mac continues to run his hands over Jack’s body. It’s not a massage, it’s too soft and light for that; more like adoration in the form of a touch.

“I’m sorry,” Mac grins, “if I’m bothering you, I’ll…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but he doesn’t move either.

“Don’t you dare move a muscle,” Jack instructs, opening his eyes to glance over his shoulder at Mac. And apparently that sight wakes him up from the relaxed half-sleep he’s in because he pushes up a little on his elbows and really looks at Mac. That look that Mac has come to learn means “love.”

Mac’s grin grows into a smile and he returns that look. “Lay back down already,” Mac says finally. “Relax.” He pushes hard at Jack’s shoulders until he collapses back to the bed.

Mac’s under no illusions that he started this innocently and will end it that way. He was hard when he crawled onto the bed. But they have all night and he wants to make it last, wants to make things romantic and slow and soft. Jack loves that. So he sits on top of Jack, aroused, but with no expectation of where things are going to take them.

Mac slides down a little, sitting more on top of Jack’s thighs, so he can lean over Jack’s back and plant kisses over the skin. A kiss for each scar, for each muscle group, for each bone in his spine.

“Mac?” Jack’s voice is uncertain, and Mac is suddenly nervous, butterflies filling his stomach. Their intimate time has never brought about uncertainty in Jack.

“Yeah, Jack?” Mac asks, speaking through a suddenly dry mouth.

“You know, I’m willing to…” Jack falters. “To talk about anything you might want, right?”

There is no question that he means sexually, the implication is heavy in his tone, but the nervousness is heavy there too.

Mac plants another kiss on Jack’s lower back. “Of course Jack,” he replies, using Jack’s name and trying to sound soothing. His throat is still dry.

“I don’t want you to think you can’t… tell me… what you want to do…” Jack’s words are a mess, sentences faltering and coming back together, emotion leaking out everywhere. But at the end, when Jack trails off, he pushes himself back toward Mac and his muscled, but surprisingly soft, ass presses back against Mac’s hardness.

And Mac suddenly realizes that the way he’s been sitting, intended or not, implies something he hadn’t meant. He’s been in the perfect position to slide inside Jack if that’s what they planned. The whole time he’s been kissing down Jack’s back, poised in that position, he’s been rubbing against Jack in just that way.

Jack shifts backward again, sliding his soft skin against Mac’s arousal, and Mac moans loud.

In response, Jack buries his face into the pillows and groans.

And the idea that Jack really wants this, that it turns him on, sends Mac’s body into overdrive. He grips Jack’s hips, and slides himself up and over Jack until he’s laying on top of him, his arousal pressed between them. Mac’s hips move all on their own, rubbing his interest against Jack, who groans again.

Mac licks a line up the side of Jack’s neck until he reaches his ear. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Mac asks.

Jack groans again, before lifting his face out of the pillows. “God yes,” he replies. “Been thinkin’ about it for a while now.”

And the idea that Jack’s been thinking about this, about Mac inside of him… 

Mac slips his arms under Jack’s chest and pulls him close, kissing all along his neck and shoulders. Those wonderful, strong, muscled shoulders. His hips keep sliding, moving, against Jack and he knows he should stop or he won’t last. But who is he kidding, he’s not going to last anyway.

“I guess that means you’re game too,” Jack says, pressing himself back against Mac.

Mac gasps against Jack’s skin at the matching movements, the pressure. “You have no idea Jack,” he answers.

Jack chuckles a little, the rumbling traveling from his body into Mac’s, just adding more sensation. Jack lifts a hand from under the pillows, and he’s holding… holy shit he’s already got the lube in hand and ready.

“This seems premeditated,” Mac says with a smile.

“Aint’ nothin’ wrong with that,” Jack says, pushing up a little, and turning to look at Mac. There’s a smile on his face, but fire in his eyes. “Mac?”

“Yeah?” Mac says as he plants the sweetest kiss on Jack’s lips. It’s awkward but worth it.

“Would you just fuck me already?” Jack smiles, and shakes the bottle of lube at him.

Mac groans and his hips move forward hard. He could definitely come from just sliding against Jack’s skin and the mere idea of being inside. But that’s not what either of them want. He slips his arms out from under Jack’s broad chest, and takes the bottle.

Mac slips away from Jack and sits back on the bed, he slips a hand between Jack’s thighs and forces them apart a little. At the sound of the bottle clicking open, Jack presses his body back again, like he just can’t wait for what’s coming. Mac closes his eyes and breathes deep. He can’t let his want push him too fast, it needs to be good for Jack.

Mac pours a generous amount of liquid over his fingers, probably too much, he’s going to make a mess. He doesn’t care. He recaps the bottle and sets it down close by, before he puts his clean hand on Jack’s lower back. He’s hoping it’s comforting, but also lets Jack know what’s coming. Mac lines up a finger and hears Jack gasp as the slick wet touches his sensitive skin. Mac massages in circles, feeling Jack tense and relax under his hands. And then he slowly pushes in. And it’s tight, and Mac tries not to think about that, tries not to think about being inside that tightness and feeling it draw pleasure from him. Instead he focuses on Jack, watching, listening, making sure Jack’s ok.

Mac moves slow, that first finger spreading wetness and massaging away the nervousness and tenseness Mac can feel in the tight muscles. He hooks that finger around, searching for Jack’s g-spot, but doesn’t find it. Not yet. He takes his time before adding the second finger. And once he’s slipped that second finger all the way in, he rolls his fingers up and around and Jack throws his head back and groans.

“Holy sweet merciful heaven Mac,” Jack says, looking over his shoulder.

Mac meets his eyes and smiles before he moves his fingers and finds that spot again.

“Holy fuck!” Jack yells into the pillows.

After that Jack starts to fall apart. He’s been still, tense and nervous, but now he’s relaxed and moving back toward Mac, onto his fingers, mouthing things into the pillows that Mac can’t hear. And if Mac’s had any reservations about Jack enjoying himself, they’re gone out the window at the way Jack groans and moans and calls out, while pushing for more.

Mac teases at Jack’s g-spot one last time before he slips his fingers out. He crawls up over Jack again, laying kisses all along his back until he reaches Jack’s ear.

“Jack I…” Mac wants to say something sexy. Something to make Jack groan and writhe under him. But Mac’s brain hasn’t been working since Jack made his intentions clear, and he can’t come up with any words that will fit together to make a coherent sentence.

Jack reaches back and takes a handful of Mac’s hair, pulling him down close so Jack can plant sloppy kisses on his mouth. Mac returns the affection, his hips pressing down against Jack and sliding through the messy lube he’s left on the skin.

“Come on Mac,” Jack breaks the kiss, his voice gruff with lust. “Holy hell I want you so bad.”

Mac makes an undignified noise, mouth pressed to Jack’s neck.

Jack growls and tugs at Mac’s hair again before he lets go.

Mac backs up, spreads Jack’s thighs enough that he can kneel between them, and lines himself up. Before he even pushes forward, the sight of it is enough to make Mac twitch in anticipation. His whole body is humming with want. And he’ll have to apologize to Jack afterwards, he knows, because he isn’t going to last. There’s just no way.

Mac pushes forward slowly. He’s been on the other side of this, and he knows just how slow to move, despite the fact that his body wants him to go hard and fast and take what he wants. Mac resists that urge with everything he has, focused on making this so good for Jack.

The tightness, the heat, it’s overwhelming. As he sinks deeper and deeper, and Jack moans and swears, Mac doesn’t even know if he’ll make it to the end of the first thrust. But he makes it, bottoms out, his hips flush against Jack’s soft skin. Mac falls forward, his hands on the mattress to either side of Jack’s broad back, muscles twisting and writhing under the skin in anticipation and pleasure.

“Mac!” Jack calls out at the sudden movement and change of angle.

“You ok?” Mac checks in, worried suddenly.

“My god Mac,” Jack says. “You feel so good Mac.”

Mac whimpers, and lowers himself enough to kiss and lick at the sweaty beautiful muscles of Jack’s back. Then he pushes himself back up, and slowly pulls his hips backward. So slowly. From experience he knows that the first few thrusts, in and out, are best if they’re slow. Torturous, but better that way.

Jack groans out all of his air for Mac’s entire retreat, and Mac wonders how he could have that much air in his body. Mac pauses, and Jack pants, his body heaving, muscles clenching and releasing and Mac doesn’t know how much more he can take. But he’s determined to hold out long enough to make Jack feel really good. So he centres himself and pushes in slowly again. And Jack’s body tries to squeeze the pleasure from him, tries to make him come. But Mac resists. For Jack.

He bottoms out again, and pulls back slowly. And again. Slowly. In and out. He draws it out so long Mac isn’t sure how much times passes. It seems sudden that there’s room inside Jack, that he’s relaxed, that his body is opening. And Mac moves less slowly, but still careful.

Mac’s afraid to talk, afraid to say dirty things or even say Jack’s name. He’s not sure exactly what’s going to send him over the edge, so he just focuses on what he wants for Jack. He wants Jack to come for him, wants to make Jack feel so good. He doesn’t think about what Jack coming around him will feel like, puts that thought out of his mind. It’s all for Jack.

A quicker pace. Strangled screams and groans from Jack into the pillows. Mac’s afraid of what Jack will say. Afraid he’s going to say something that’s going to set Mac off. Instead he focuses on the feel of Jack under him, and thrust after thrust into his body. Sweat drips from Mac’s body, little droplets that form rivers in the valleys of Jack’s back. How long has he been inside Jack? It feels like minutes, but somehow he thinks it’s been much longer.

Suddenly Mac wants to hold Jack, make sure he’s alright. He slows his thrusts, and Jack whines. And making Jack whine is something Mac never knew he needed. He lays down on top of sweaty skin, and slips his hands around to grip Jack’s shoulders. He starts his hips again, moving in and out, the new position doing something he hadn’t been able to before, because now Jack is breathless and turning his head to call out into the air.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Jack yells out in time with every thrust. “Oh god. Mac. Yes.” And then he says something that short circuits Mac’s brain. “Oh god. More Mac. Harder!” And it’s not a request, but a command, and Mac follows. The sweet press of Jack under him, around him, he’s sure is going to send him over the edge any second. The orgasm is boiling under his skin, taunting him, but won’t break free because he’s holding it there. Jack needs to come first.

And then Jack moves. Jack’s muscles tense all at once, his shoulders, his legs. And he’s pushing upwards. Mac’s knees fall to the mattress as Jack uses his significant strength and pushes up until he’s on his knees, pushing Mac’s dead weight with him.

Mac’s now kneeling between Jack’s legs, still inside him, draped over his back. Mac straightens up. And looks down at Jack, every muscle engaged. And Mac understands why Jack’s moved, because his hand is reaching down underneath to take himself in hand.

With reverence, Mac grabs Jack’s hips and pulls Jack back onto him. And then he starts a fast, impossible pace, pushing his hips forward and pulling Jack back to meet him at the same time. Their skin, covered in sweat and lube, slaps with each thrust.

“Oh yeah Mac,” Jack calls out, “Oh yeah, like that. Right there.” And then a strangled sound that’s grunt and moan and whine all at once comes out of Jack and his body goes rigid.

If Mac thought all of Jack’s muscles had been tensed before, it is nothing compared to the way that Jack seizes with his orgasm. And that ripple of tensed muscle runs down his whole body and squeezes Mac tight, wringing pleasure from him as he continues to thrust in and out of Jack.

Jack slumps forward, staying on his knees, but letting the rest of his body relax. And Mac knows Jack’s spent and sated. Mac lets himself go. His thrusts become fervent and irregular, and he starts to make all the sounds at once that he’s been holding back.

“Oh god Jack,” he screams, clawing at Jack’s back. “You feel so good Jack. Oh god. Oh my god.”

Jack whimpers at the overstimulation, but pushes himself up on his hands to look over his shoulder at Mac from hands and knees. “Mac,” he groans out when their eyes meet, and he pushes himself back toward that overstimulation.

And that’s it. Mac’s body lets go completely, the orgasm that had been brewing in every pore of his skin bursts and he grabs Jack’s shoulders and fucks hard through the pleasure that empties out of him in a blissful rush.

Mac’s body slows, shuddering as he falls back onto Jack who lowers them to the mattress. Mac keeps thrusting weakly, more out of instinct than desire, his body spent.

“No wonder you like that so damn much,” Jack mumbles into the pillows.

Mac’s still recovering from his climax, his body only half-working. He spreads messy kisses across the parts of Jack he can reach without moving too much: back, some shoulder.

Finally words come back and he feels like he can speak without sounding incompetent. “It was good then?”

Jack rolls a little, sliding Mac off of him and onto the bed, before he rolls back the other way so they can lay face to face. Mac collapses onto the sheets and relaxes into the springy mattress.

“Good? Really?” Jack asks. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I came didn’t I?”

Mac laughs and rolls onto his back, letting the warm air of the room dry his sweaty skin while he continues to try and get his breath back. “You definitely did that Jack.”

Jack snuggles closer, throwing an arm around Mac. “Maybe a bad idea right after showering, right?” Jack nuzzles into Mac’s neck, stubble scratching pleasantly against Mac’s skin.

Mac shifts, the sheets sticking to his body. “Looks like we have to change the sheets too.”

“Worth it,” Jack whispers.

Mac sits up and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?” He asks, honestly. He really wants to know. Based on Jack’s reaction so far he doesn’t think this will be a one time thing and he’s excited at the prospect of getting to do it again. “Really?”

“Are you being serious right now?” Jack asks. “Do you really have to ask after all that? I wasn’t bein’ quiet about it.”

Mac smiles and grabs the arm that Jack’s thrown across him, intertwining their fingers. Their palms are the same size, but Mac’s fingers are longer and skinnier, while Jack’s are broad and strong. He pulls Jack’s hand to his mouth and kisses those wonderful fingers.

“Shower?” Mac asks, looking back to Jack’s face.

Jack’s already falling asleep. “Mmmmm… in a bit. ‘M comfy right now.”

“Jack, this is gross,” Mac says, cringing as he shifts and feels the sheet stuck to his lower back. “We’re laying in-”

“Shhhh. Said ‘m comfy,” Jack grouses, but there’s a big grin on his face, despite his closed eyes.

Mac lets a little laugh tumble from his lips and he watches Jack’s grin fade as he falls into a blissful sleep. He knows that feeling well, sated and used up, and exhausted. Somehow being on the other side isn’t quite the same. So Mac watches Jack sleep and clutches his hand close. Each and every day is a happier day because of Jack Dalton.


End file.
